It Started With A Grumble
by Missus Chainsaw
Summary: It's been a few years since the end of SBURB/SGRUB, and everything seems to be normal. People came back to life, Gamzee went back to drugs, and upon completion everybody got Godtier. Everything's a little different, like the combination of the two races. It's Bring Your Moirail To Work Day, and Karkat is NOT happy about it, and Feferi's new Moirail is revealed? Warning: Karkat
1. Chapter 1: The Beginning, Silly!

It started with a grumble. A raspy insult from a short pipsqueak full of anger and unpleasantness. A swear from Karkat Vantas, almighty 'Gog' who wasn't actually Gog, just an annoying adorabloodthirsty douchebag. What he said was something along the lines of, "BRING YOUR MOIRAIL TO WORK DAY? ARE YOU FUCKING STUPID, YOU ROYAL DUMBASS?" Well, okay, maybe not that bad of an insult. It's not like Karkat had a death wish, speaking to the royal-blooded troll in such a way.

"Oh my glub Karkat, yes! Won't it be fun?" His boss replied cheerily to his grumpiness, "I'm bringing my moirail, and I'm shore she'll have a whale of a time!"

"STOP WITH THE FUCKING FISH PUNS, FEFERI, THAT LAST ONE BARELY MADE ANY GOGDAMN SENSE!"

Giggling, she told him, "I'm sorry, I meant that shell have fun!"

"I'M JUST DONE FEFERI. IT'S A STUPID IDEA." Karkat growled in response, before turning to see his other two co-workers, the lispy asshole nooksucker and the cat girl who's thinkpan was obviously only half full and malfunctioning.

"Oh shut up KK, you're just as curious as we are about Fef's mystery moirail." Sollux lisped with an all-knowing smirk, walking over and putting an arm around Feferi's shoulders, showing his claim on her as Feferi's matesprit.

Karkat spit at him, "OH, I'M SORRY, I CAN'T UNDERSTAND YOU WITH THAT HISSY EXCUSE FOR THE ENGLISH LANGUAGE."

Sollux frowned, "Well numbnuts, I can't understand idiotic half-assed insults from a wriggler like you."

"AC wonders if the meowrail will be human or troll!" Nepeta purrs, making the argument grind to a halt before Karkat shouts;

"GOG FUCKING DAMMIT NEPETA SPEAK LIKE A NORMAL PERSON," crossing his arms in frustration, he continues, "LIFE ISN'T LIKE ONE OF YOUR RETARDED ROLEPLAYS SO GROW UP AND STOP BEING SUCH A FUCKASS."

"AC tauntingly remarks that he is one to talk, making fun of the angry Karkitty" Nepeta grins mischievously as 'Karkitty' turns red in anger.

Interrupting, Feferi suggests in a bright tone, "I think we should be shoving off, tomorrow is going to be a big day!" Karkat was just about to choke somebody, but the situation is avoided as the shop is closed and everybody says goodbye except for the still fuming Karkat, for he is just an asshole.

The next day, Karkat arrives with a barely awake, half dressed, honking obnoxiously Gamzee, as Karkat drags his moirail along with a pissed-off expression, coffee in the other hand not dragging Gamzee. Gamzee is holding a cake box that he bought for the WiCkEd PaRtY bRo.

"What's got you all upset? Honk!" Gamzee topped off the masterpiece of a question with a perfect imitation of a clown horn, then asked in a lazy tone of voice, "Need a motherfucking feelings jam of miracles, bro?"

"NO I DON'T NEED A FUCKING FEELINGS JAM YOU CRAZY CLOWN," Karkat snaps in anger, "I JUST WANT THIS BULGEMUNCHING DAY TO BE OVER ALREADY."

Gamzee honks again, smiling goofily, stoned out of his mind.

A nervous looking person with a small bag and large sketchpad tip-toes quietly up to Karkat, tapping him gently on the shoulder, who whirls around to take in the appearance of the supposed girl, judging by the curves. The person is wearing a dark hoodie the color of dark blue, dark jeans, and scuffed converse. On the chest is a fancy Gemini sign, similar to Sollux's, but with more curls and looking artsier. The hood is so low that her hair and half her face cannot be seen, the sleeves falling over her hands in a way that shows it is too big. Amazingly, the person is so tiny and breakable-looking that she is even shorter than Karkat.

"WHAT?" He yells so loudly that the girl starts to shiver in fear, or nervousness, or anxiety, maybe all three. Karkat is unable to feel guilt before she flips open the sketchbook she is opening to a clean page, holding it horizontally to the rings holding it together point towards the sky.

The girl pulls a sparkly blue pen out of her bag, then writing in loopy, shaky cursive, '_Do you know where the store Under the Sea Music is?" _Each 'I' is carefully dotted with a bubbly circle, and the dot in the question mark is the same way.

Handing his coffee to Gamzee, Karkat grumbles rudely, "COME ON, FUCKASS, YOU'RE WALKING WITH US," before grabbing the girl's wrist and dragging her with him towards Feferi's store, where they work. The girl shivers and squirms at the contact, trying not to hurt herself. She makes little sounds of discomfort, so Gamzee honks at her, making the nervous girl jump slightly and tremble in surprise, turning her shadowed face towards him.

Gamzee slowly grins a wide grin showing off all his sharp teeth, and the girl flinches, before her small lips turn up slightly in response.

Soon, they reach Under the Sea Music, Feferi pacing outside with a worried expression. The nervous girl's mouth opens in an 'O' as the troll looks at the approaching Karkat. Stating anxiously, Feferi says, "Oh hello Karkat, hello Gamzee, OH MY GLUB!" She rushes over to Karkat, to the girl. "Karkat, you brought her with you!" Feferi squeals, sounding very happy.

"WHAT THE EVER LOVING FUCK ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT, FEFERI?" Karkat shouted as Feferi helped up and dusted off the small girl.

"You brought Sara to my store! I was so worried she would get lost, but I couldn't go and pick her up!" Feferi says before hugging the uncomfortable Sara, AKA the girl Karkat just dragged on the floor. "She's my moirail, you see! Oh my glubbbbbb!" She then leads Sara into the store, leaving Karkat just standing there with his mouth open.

"WHAT THE FUCK?!" He shouts, passerby giving him funny looks. "THAT SHIVERING SHITSTAIN IS HER MOIRAIL?"

While Karkat is being a super douchebag, Feferi enters the store with purpose, to introduce the rest of the employees and their moirails to the nervous, confused, and anxious Sara, who happens to be trembling so badly that she knocked into a few shelves as Feferi walked down the aisle to the counter, where she can hear Sollux and Nepeta chattering away.

[Line here]

_Well, I shall be writing this in italics just in case there is any confusion. Hello, I'm Missus Chainsaw, and this is my debut fanfiction! I realize that it isn't very good, but my friend decided to make me post this after hearing my description of Karkat on Pesterchum. I hope she's happy._

_Anyways, favorite and review and all that good stuff, and I might be tempted to write more! Well, if you guys think it's bad, I probably just won't post any more chapters, so REVIEWWWWWW!_

_If anybody is interested, my pesterchum is clownishDepression, and it's used for roleplay too, but I mostly just use it for chatting and other things. My other pesterchums are for roleplay, silly!_

_Oh, also, at the request of iiEmilyxx, I have edited so nobody has their quirks except Nepeta being silly, and Karkat because he's basically shouting throughout this entire chapter._

_Okay, have a good night, weekend, day, whatever!_

_Sincerely, Missus Chainsaw_


	2. Chapter 2: Meeting the Moirails

_Disclaimer: I do not own Homestuck, of course! That's rightfully Andrew Hussie's, the creator of the crazy mixed up story that seems to all make sense, Homestuck. Enjoy Chapter 2!_

_Warning: The perspective of the story has now changed, partially in third person, partially in the view of Sara. Anybody you know, but Sara doesn't, will be described until introduced to Sara. Just letting you guys know. This won't be permanent, just until next chapter, it might change character views. This will most likely be consistant, this flip flop of views. But if you don't like it, just tell me, so I can re-edit and re-write._

'Thoughts', "Speech", _'Writing'_

-[Line]-

'One foot in front of the other' Sara thought to herself as Feferi dragged her towards the counter where Sara could hear a bit of conversation. 'Maybe it won't be so bad,' she continued inside her head, right before a woman cackled, sounding nervous and scary to the jittery girl. Sara flinches in shock, Feferi looking down at her moirail in surprise before smiling gently and squeezing Sara's hand, trying to console her.

"She's here!" Feferi calls out, Sara becoming instantly five times more nervous, "I'm bringing her to the front now!" Feferi continues happily, only two feet away from the rest of the group.

"She smells like almonds and paper!" The woman who cackled before replied, causing Sara to shyly tug the hood of her jacket further down her face. The front door opens again, accompanied by the sound of gleeful honking, so by the power of deduction, the clown and the short loud troll entered the store.

The counter comes into view, 'I don't know if I'm ready to meet these people! I should have stayed inside like I always did on my day off…' Sara frowns, shivering, heart racing in angst, before slowly approaching the counter, which has a few people hanging behind it, two boys and two girls, all trolls.

Almost instantaneously, a cat girl gets into Sara's face, shouting, "Nepeta says hi!" causing the poor girl to stumble backwards in shock, before falling. "Oh, are you okay?" the girl, Nepeta, asks the smaller female, who is now sprawled on the ground, blinking up at everybody with large, frightened brown eyes, looking a bit like a deer in headlights.

"Do you require…assistance, human?" A man rasps, standing next to the fallen Sara, patting at his face with a towel. After adjusting the broken sunglasses on his face, he holds out a hand to the still shocked Sara.

She shakes her head no, snapping out of it, then standing up, steadying herself on the arm of the man. Once she is able to stand on her own, she lets go as if he burned her, wiping her sweat-covered hand on the back of her ratty pants. Feferi, who is now standing next to the other male troll with the bi-colored glasses, who Sara suspects to be her moirail's matesprit, Sollux, and they both chuckle at the amusing and adorable display of Sara wiping off the sweat from the embarrassed man, who blushes a deep blue and shuffles away towards Nepeta.

_'I am… slightly overwhelmed…'_ Sara scribbles out, after flipping to a new page in the writing book, then showing the paper to Feferi with an ashamed look on her face.

"Don't worry, we don't bite." Nepeta purrs in such a way that it is hard to guess if she is kidding or serious. "I'm Nepeta!" She introduced the first person there to actually be polite enough to offer a name to the person who they don't know the name of either.

In reply, paired with a weak, watery smile, she wrote, _'Hello Nepeta, my name is Sara,' _in the beautiful curvy cursive she uses for everything, however, it was a bit messy.

Therefore, Nepeta frowns, trying to read the hastily scrawled name, tilting her head to the side, before her moirail, Equius, calmly informs her that the girl's name is Sara.

"Oh thank you Equius!" She exclaimed before taking Sara's tiny hands in hers, the pen and paper falling out of her grasp as this happens, so her hands could be gripped properly. "I think we will become purrfect friends!"

The mute smiled wider, then her expression faded into a blank calm, sliding her hands out of Nepeta's, picking up her items, finding a chair and sitting in it, crossing her ankles and back straight, folding her hands neatly over the sketchbook on her lap, flipped to another new page, the pen nestled into her left hand.

Clearing her throat, Feferi suggests slightly awkwardly, breaking the almost uncomfortable silence, "Well! Let's introduce ourselves, shall we?"

At that, a horrible thought flittered and danced across Sara's head, 'I'm the odd one out, and I'm intruding in their social circle.' She then shook her head, to get rid of the traitorous, bitter thought.

Nepeta's moirail went first, seemingly forgiving the 'lowblood' for embarrassing him, though he shall have a stern talk with her later about being in the correct position for her blood color. "Hello, I am Equius Zahhak, nice to… meet you."

"Sollux." The man, who Sara already suspected to be, confirmed her suspicions on his identity, with a horrible lisp, Sara wondering briefly on the cause of such speech impairment.

On the introductions went, ending with a very abrupt, angry "Karkat Vantas!" spat in the direction of the only human in the room. Sara took it all in stride, though, listening, not interrupting, though, how could she?

After everyone became acquainted with the no longer quite so mysterious moirail, Feferi dropped the bomb of the moirails working at the store for the day. When not working, the people could do whatever, hang out in the back, shop, and basically take a break with the people who actually worked here. To state it simply, all present at that moment would work today. The first three to man the counters would be Sara, Karkat, and Gamzee, for it would be a good idea to have Gamzee nearby Karkat so the highblood wouldn't get in trouble. Feferi would be in the back, of course.

The moirails were given uniforms so they would look professional, then they went into the back, boys, then girls. When Sara stepped out, black hoodie tied to her waist, everybody gasped.

Pale beyond believe, skin the color of paper, faded freckles from earlier childhood, a faint scar on her forehead and fresher scars all over her arms, she looks as if somebody washed out most of her color. Feferi gasps, looking at Sara's hair which is the color of rich milk chocolate, once beautifully wavy and to just past her shoulders now looks as if forcefully and roughly hacked off with a pair of kitchen shears, the last trace of her long hair is the bangs in the front. The rest of it is uneven and cut to the back of her head and close to her scalp. Dark circles and bags under her eyes show lack of sleep.

"What the glub happened, Sara?" Feferi asks angrily, storming over to the tiny, fragile figure, about to throw a fit. Sara goes up on her toes to cover Feferi's mouth, barely placing her fingertips on the highblood troll's lower lip. Making a sound similar to a shush and a whisper, Sara puts her right index finger to her own mouth, telling Feferi to be quiet and calm down.

While she had been changing, Gamzee took the sketchbook and doodled clowns onto the crisp drawing paper that was used for talking instead of sketching. Sara steps back from Feferi, and five large steps later, she is holding her hands out to Gamzee to take the book from him, or to ask for it politely.

"Awww…" He grumbles in disappointment before addressing her. "Here lil' sis, have fun with it." He then grins lazily, handing the sketchbook to her. Sara looks at the pictures, smiling serenely as if a mother appraising her child's work before flipping to a new page and scribbling down whatever she wanted to say.

Turning the sketchbook around so all can see, Sara frowns as Feferi is hit with a pang of bitter, metallic guilt at the two words _'I'm sorry' _on the otherwise blank paper.

"We're talking about this later!" Feferi replies in a strong tone, entering the back room. Sara's hands drop to her sides as her expression shifts to one of total despair.

Nepeta pats her on the back, purring, "Everything will be okay!" then she leaves to have breakfast with Equius and Terezi. Sollux walks into the backroom with Feferi, so now Sara, Karkat, and Gamzee are left in the almost unbearably silent room.

After a few uncomfortable beats of no conversation or movement, Sara lifts up her book, which says quite clearly, '_Ready for unpaid manual labor? Well, except for you, Karkat.'_

~[Line]~

_I'm finally done with Chapter 2, after so much procrastination and doing nothing. Oh, and I also had a lot of family drama and stuff, but I'm back and everything is okay! Well, mostly. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please leave me any suggestions; I'm not exactly the world's best writer so any opinion is appreciated, even flaming!_

_Sincerely,_

_Missus Chainsaw_


End file.
